Pieces of meat
by Emy.Elle
Summary: No inhibitions. No preconception. Just fun. A lot of fun. For just a few yummy hours. SMUT with all of the guys and a bit of Kames SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Watching them on stage I cold only think of one thing "what other purpose I could find for those waist thrusts". They're all so incredible I could not choose. Well, to be honest the young, short, Latino guy did seem to move better and made my mouth water a bit more, but the other three are not far. Each has his own thing that makes the blood inside of me boil. I will never regret paying for front row seats.

I dont know their names. I don't know their lyrics. I'm not screaming like all the girls arond me, but, yet, they notice me. Maybe its because of the fact that I could never hide my feelings. My desire is always plastered all over my face. For all of them. Is that greedy? Who cares!

- Miss. A bold body-guard addresses me.

- Yes?

- Come with me. He shouts in my ear as the concert draws to a close.

- Why? What did I do?

- Just follow me...He seems like he's sick of doing this.

I shrug and grab my purse. He leads me backstage to a dressing room. The door says Big Time Rush. I guess it's their dressing room. The friend that dragged me here would be amazed. She loves them. I can still hear a song playing on stage so I settle on the black leather couch in the middle of the room playing on my phone. This is boring. Wonder why I'm here. I should be out there enjoying those delicious hips of theirs not cooped up in a room on my own.

It takes a while until the door opens and all four band members walk in. In all of their sweaty glory.

- Hi. The Latino guy greets me.

- Hi.

- What's up? says the other short guy.

I start to drool. The shape his mouth makes when he says "up" resembles a heart. I smile without wanting to.

- What's your name? Asks me the tallest one of them and I forget to breathe looking in his eyes.

- What's it to you? I try to snap out of it, but the testosterone flying in the room gets me. I can never resist sexy men. I'm weak, I know, but do not care. Not even a little bit.

- We saw you from the stage..thought you'd like the chance to spend a bit of time with us. Tells me the blonde guy.

- Oh!

- So, what's your name? The tall one presures me so I give him my name and add after a short pause:

- And your names?

They all freeze. They're looking at me with complete surprise. Then the Latino burts into laughter.

- Why were you at our show, in the front row, if you are not a rusher?

- A what?

- A rusher..He keeps laughing.

- That's what our fans call themselves. The blonde guy explains.

- Oh..my friend dragged me here. She insited on getting front row seats, but we couldn't get them next to one another.

- Oooh..they all reply in unison.

My phone rings. A text from my friend asking me where I am. I excuse myself and let her know I've met someone and will be late. I tell her to go home. Knowing me, she agrees and I return to the four pairs of eyes locked on me. God! They're all so gorgeous! Each of them in their own way. They're waiting for me to say something.

- So..your names? I ask again.

- Carlos. The Latino guy extends his hand and I take it. A shiver passes through my whole body and a smile just appears on my face to mirror his. He gently tugs my hand and pulls me in to kiss my cheek. I let him. Even kiss him back. His stubble pricks my lips and I love it. His sweaty taste makes rings go off in my brain with pleasure. Yes, I am weak. Very weak!

- James. Says the tall guy, looking me straight in the eyes. He smiles and extends his hand. I get lost in his gaze as I take his hand. He bends down and kisses me gently right next to my left ear. A bolt of pleasure goes straight down to my groin. He oozes sexiness and I am lost. I know I'd do just about anything he'd want right now. Thankfully he steps back before I can do anything stupid.

- Logan. Says the guy with the perfect mouth. I don't like his smile. Much rather have him pout. That pout deserves to be kissed till it's red and swallen. He kisses my right jaw and tickles me in the process. I giggle.

- Carefull - I'm ticklish. I give him a light shove and he giggles back.

- Really? Says the blonde guy. I love tickling people. - He steps forward and extends his hand. - Hi. I'm Kendall.

I take his hand carefully, leaning back a bit for fear he will tickle me, but, before I can do anything he yanks my hand forward and gets his beautiful hands on my ribs tickling me mercilessly. I laugh out loud and start to kick but miss every time. He's laughing in my ear. They all are.

Thank God for the Latino..emm..Carlos. He comes to my rescue.

- Kendall, leave her alone! He sounds like a father. But how can he - he looks like he's the youngest. God! My mouth is drooling. I wish I could have my way with him.

Surely enough Kendall stops but doesn't let me out of his arms.

- I love your laugh. He whisperes and kisses my neck. I shiver and look back. Big mistake! My eyes meet a pair of perfect green lakes that engulf me completly. He smells of musk. Salty musk. I have no idea when his lips meet mine, but I get lost in his kiss as my senses have completely stoped working.

- Kendall! The perfect-mouth says. Oh, I forgot..his name..emm..Logan..yeah..Logan.

Kendall breaks our kiss and turns to Logan with a frown.

- What? His voice is low and sexy and I shiver in his arms as his fingers slip under my shirt. His touch makes me shiver again and I gasp.

- You don't play nice. When getting such a delicious piece of candy, you should share with your brothers. Logan speaks up again, his voice low, his eyes like hot lava as he approaches me. For some reason I'm wet and panting. Panting hard.

Logan comes right in front of me with a smile on his face. I don't like that smile. No. I need him to pout.

- So I'm candy now? I manage to say. I don't recognize my own voice. I'm dripping with lust in every breath.

- Yes. My reply comes but not from the lips I wanted, but from James'..the tall one..yes..James.

I look up at him. Kendall has let me go - why? I liked his hard body against mine. But I have no time to think of it. James comes and basicaly sweaps me off my feet in the hungriest kiss I've ever experienced. My lips hurt and I love it. His tongue moving against mine, devouring me, making me moan and gasp. When he finally releases me I'm breathless. His eyes have gone dark.

- I want you. He tells me flat out.

- What? I can't think. He's such an amazing kisser! His lips are so soft and taste so sweet, like peaches, I guess. I can't hold his gaze because my eyes keep going down to his lips.

- I want you. You've been waching me dance all night long like I was a piece of meat. I want to show you how big a piece of meat I really am. He tells me and I feel his erection against my abdomen.

- I've been looking at all of you like that. I try to joke, but it backfires.

- Then I guess, you won't mind if we share you like the sweetest candy. I hear Carlos say.

I gasp and turn around in James' arms. The sight of him stops my heart. Carlos has taken off his shirt and now his perfect caramel chest is in full sight. My eyes can not take in such beauty. I close them for a second and his lips are on mine. I know. He tastes sweet. He's not as hungry as James, nor as demanding as Kendall. His kisses are delicious and brethtaking but much more gentle. He takes control of me without force. I slip my hands around his neck, my fingers in his hair, my body as a sticker on his.

I'm rewarded with a moan of pleasure and an erection on my thigh. I delight on the feeling.

- Mmmm..you first. My lips talk without me as he draws back to catch his breath. I don't let him breathe much as my lips get back to his in half a second. A groan escapes from deep down inside of him as he lifts me and breaks our kiss. I wrap my legs around him and get back to his lips.

He lets me fall on the couch. It's the most exelerating feeling. For the half second he's falling on top of me my stomach is filled with butterflies. His hands ride up my thighs lifting my skirt. I don't even care the other are watching, I just want the feeling of his amazing hips against mine. I want him to show me what other purpose he can give those thrusts he used on stage.

- No. He pulls back. Me last..I want to see you..See everything..He catches his breath and crawls off of me.

- So, you're my desert..my caramel desert..I say looking him in the eyes. Not even a volcano in middle of an eruption can compare to the heat I see in his eyes. I lick my lips and get up from the couch. Throwing my blouse aside I point to Kendall.

- You. Here. Naked. Now!

He gasps but takes a step forward to me taking off his shirt. I lick my lips as he presses against me and smiles. I push him down on the couch.

- Thought I said naked..I saddle him and attack his mouth.

He undoes my bra. Moves his mouth to my brests. I let my head fall back and lock eyes with Carlos. His eyes are burning. His erection throbbing in his pants. I lick my lips as I get up from Kendall's lap.

- Take those off. I order him turning my back and stepping away. To Logan.

Logan smiles. I hate his smile I need him to pout.

- No..not you..I say half turning away. Logan pouts. Perfect! I turn back and crash my lips to his. I can taste his surprise. It's delicious. He parts his lips and takes control of the kiss while his hands run down my back and unzip my skirt. It falls to the floor and he lifts me out of it while still kissing me. Mmmm. He's tronger than he looks. I like that. His erection feels bigger than Kendall's. But, then again, we're just begining. I can't wait to get them all naked! I step back and leave him wanting.

- Strip for me. I order walking back a little knowing perfectly well James' arms will be around me in maybe half a second. He doesn't disappoint. James' strong torso is right behind me. Naked torso. Wow. His skin feels like silk. His hands grab my brests as I try to keep coherent, watching Logan strip one item at a time. Deliciously slow. I love this.

My eyes slip to Carlos again. He's sitting on a bean-bag still wearing his pants, bitting his bottom lip, looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. He is so hot! I want him so bad. But before I can have desert I must have my main meal - three courses main meal.

James moans behind me, lost in touching me. I turn my head to him and allow him to kiss me again. In half a second I'm lost in him again.

- Bend over and suck Kendall. He orders while running his fingers through my hair. When did my hair get loose? I step when he pushes me ever so gently. Looking at Kendall laying naked on that couch I loose any shame I might still have. He looks perfectly delicious. I want him so bad. He licks his lips while touching himself. I step forward again, James following me.

I bend over and remove Kendall's hand away. He moans and lets his head fall back on the chouch.

I gently replacce his hand with mine. I can't stop a moan in the back of my neck as I bend over and take him in my mouth deep, as deep as I can without gagging. He gaps in surprise and his hands tangle in my hair. I don't bother with foreplay - just suck on him full speed ahead - I want my "desert" already!

Kendall takes over my movements, bucking up into my mouth. I relax my throat and allow him to do as he pleases with me. I love it. Right when I get used to the rythm Kendall wants I feel my panties pulled down. The draft makes me moan into Kendall's hard, thick dick. He moans and buks up harder. I sqeaze my lips around him. God! He tastes so good!

Fingers get inside me. I moan again. Kendall bucks up again. More fingers. More moaning. More bucking up. It's so intense. I want more! Please, I need more!

I don't have to think that twice before hearing a small tear. "Condoms". Good boys!

Then I'm full! A moan behind me. I gasp for air. My lips part from Kendall's dick. He takes advantage to buck up harder hitting the back of my neck.

- Fuck, I'm gonna..Kendall moans.

I lift my head up to stop him. He moans his loss. I lick his balls. His head falls back again. I straighten my back and look back right into Logan's eyes. "When did that happen?" franckly I was expecting James. But the surprise is welcome. I lean back and kiss Logan's lips. He welcomes my kiss and takes control of me.

Another moan from someplace. I open my eyes to look at Carlos while I'm still kissing Logan.

- Fuck! Carlos whisperes palming himself through his pants.

James come into my range of sight. He sits on the couch, next to Kendall. He's naked. Gloriously naked. I break my kiss with Logan and turn to face the two perfect specimens on the couch.

- Kiss. I order looking James in the eyes. He blinks at me panting. He knows what I want. He doesn't dare but he knows what I want. Logan's not letting me focus, thrusting into me at a glorious pace.

- Kiss. Him. I pant.

Kendall gasps as James tales over his mouth. They moan together, as do I.

- Fuck! Logan's voice comes from behind me. Fuck - that's so hot!

Logan pushes me down so he can have a better view. James' hands are running on their own on Kendall's body while their tongues are batteling it out. Suddenly Kendall just sits up and gets on top of James. Both smiling.

I love it. Logan keeps thrusting. Carlos is moaning again. And out of the blue my orgasm takes over and I scream without control. My knees won't hold me. Thankfully they don't need to as Logan comes hard inside of me.

- Fuck! You're so tight! Fuck! We both crumble to the floor.

He gently pulls out of me, holding on to that dreadful yet useful piece of rubber. I feel empty. Very very empty. I look back at him and he gently places a tiny kiss on my lips while caressing my cheek.

- Thank you. He mouths. That was amazing. His nose is on mine.

Logan gets up and I follow his movement. As I straighten my knees my eyes fall on the sexyest image I have ever been blessed to see. Kendall sucking James. My blood boils again. I want to jump in. Have them both. Yet I don't. This sight is too good to be interrupted.

James stops Kendall before coming.

- No..He whisperes. I want this to last. He pulls Kendall up for another kiss. Gentle. Loving.

Kendall gets up from James' chest.

- Sandwich? he asks and James nods with a smirk on his face.

Kendall gets up while James tugs down on my hand. I fall on top of him.

- You, my dear, are going to be sandwiched so hard you're gonna scream! He says and kisses me hard, demanding, devouring.

- Oh, yes, please!

Kendall's back with two condoms. James makes me put his on while Kendall does it himself. Meanwhile my eyes fall on my "desert" again. Those offending pants are still on. His eyes are still burning. His tongue between his teeth.

Before I can delight myself with that sight James is suddenly inside of me. I'm filled again. James feels not as thick as Logan,but, oh, God, he hits so deep inside of me!

Kendall pushes me down on James' chest.

- Don't move. He orders in my ear and I freeze. James is bucking up inside of me. And I just come. Just like that. My head falls on James' neck.

- So ready. So willing. So tight. James moans. He pulls on my hair to lift my lips to his. Again! he orders me and takes over my mouth. I give into his every whim.

Kendall caresses my spine. His hands feel like silk. I moan into James mouth. Kendall's hands go lower and I know what he wants. I relax my whole body expecting his touch. Again I am not disappointed. Kendall gently slips a finger inside of me. I moan in pleasure. This feeling is new and strange and I love it. It intensifies everything that James is making me feel. Another fingers slips inside of me. It hurts. It's so good.

But I don't have time to think. Kendall thrusts inside of me full force and I scream out in pain and pleasure. Him and James are bucking up inside of me like their whole life depended on it and I just come undone in between them. They take no mercy on me but keep going. My eyes roll back in my head as Kendall takes over James' mouth over my right shoulder.

Doesn't take long for me to come again. I'm pounded so hard that I can't help it. Thankfully, this time, I take them with me. They're lost in their kiss but I feel them coming inside of me. Both of them.

My limbs have turned to noodles. I can't move. I gently open my eyes.

My "desert" is looking at me with such hunger I can't breathe again. But my limbs get their feeling back. He wants me. I want to get those AWFUL pants off of him. I want him!

- Off. I mumble in Kendall and James' ears.

Kendall draws back gently. The feeling is awful. I feel too empty. James follows Kendall's movements and I feel incomplete. I moan in disapporval.

- Oh, you liked having us inside of you.. Kendall pulls my hair and devours my mouth. His inital gentilness is now lost and I enjoy the sensation. I push back on him and he moves back so I can get up off of James.

My legs barely hold me as I walk to Carlos. Finally I'm getting my caramel Latino. I'm drooling and ready all over again. He's so sexy. He's perfect! But those pants have got to go.

- Take them off. He tells me.

I kneal before him. Undo his tight black pants and literally peel them off of him. I leave his underwear on. I want this slow. I want this torturously slow.

- Come here. He orders and I obey his every word.

I crawl up his body, gently planting kisses along the way to his mouth. His hand slips into my hair. He sharply pulls back and devours my mouth.

- You are so hot taking Kendall in your mouth. I want that. Do that to me. He whispers as we part lips. I nod and start kissing his jaw and his neck. Not too far from his mouth as his hand is still in my hair holding me in place. I lick his caramel skin and he presses my mouth to his neck. His other hand pressed my torso to his.

My hands fly on their own will right into his hair as his mouth finds mine again. The kiss he gives me is so full of lust it makes every inch of my skin tingle and my blood burn hot red. He lets me go and I run a trail of small, wet, hot kisses down his chest. I stop to play with his nipples and he rewards me a deep moan.

I go further down to his abs. God he tastes like a salty Heaven to me. Reaching that perfect V his hips make I allow myslef to mark his skin. A moan. He likes the feeling. But I won't let him get used to this. I tug his underwear down and take him completly in my mouth. I gag but I don't care. The gasp escaping him, the surprise in it, his moan, his hand in my hair as he gently guides me and orders the pace turn me on so much.

- Fuck! Carlos moans.

- Mmm. I reply from the deep end of my throat. The vibrations run through him and he begins to buck in my mouth. Hard. I feel that vein under his throbing dick tells me he's close so I stop.

- Why?

- Too soon. I pant. I want you inside of me. I stand and saddle him.

- Kiss me.

And I do. Gently. Lovingly. God! He tastes so good.

Carlos runs his hands down my spine. I shiver with pleasure. He pulls me close again. My chest to his. I loose track of time in his kiss. In his embrace. He's moving gently under me and that tiny bit of friction just drives us both insane.

- Wrap your legs around me. He whispers and I do what he says. He slips inside of me. No protection. No nothing.

We begin to move together. Slowly. Wow he feels just right. He hits me just where I need him to every single time. My breathing increases and I hide my head on his neck.

Carlos' arms are wraped aroud me so tight. Like holding on for dear life.

- Cum for me. He whisperes. I've heard nothing sexier than his voice. I cum around him hard, holding every sound inside of me, shaking from head to toe, squeazing him.

- Mmm. Good girl! he begins thrusting harder. I remember his moves on stage, how hot they were, how useful right now.

- Don't finish inside of me..I gasp but it's too late. He's exploded. His head leans back onto my forearms as I wait for him to open his eyes. We stay like that for the longest time, till I feel him slowly slipping out of me. He opens his eyes and meets mine. The volcano has subsided. His eyes are chocolate brown once more. I'm enchanted.

We kiss anew. Slowly. Just lips massaging lips. It makes my hair stand on end with pleasure.

We part slowly and I gingerly get up from his lap. He follows me mouthing "thank you" as he does. His arms are around me again and I feel he wants to say something he can't. Neither of us can. My stomach turns to butterflies again as I flritaciously part from him.

- Maybe we can do this again. I say caressing his nose. This was fun. I giggle to hide my nervousness. Carlos just nods with a faint, tired smile. I know he didn't want to hear that, but it's the best either of us can do after a night like this.

As I turn around I feel my face burn bright red.

James, Logan and Kendall are watching us. Naked. Frozen. Wide eyes. Open mouths.

- You just..made love to her! Logan states the obvious. Carlos shurgs. I smile shyly. That just kills me.

I walk proudly in my nakedness to grab my bra, my skirt and blouse from different parts of the room. I'm missing my panties. But who cares, I need clothing right now. I put the skirt on fast and cover up a big portion of my body. Feels good. The bra won't colaborate. Then a pair of gentle hands help me. I turn to see Carlos siling and placing a chaste kiss on my left shoulder.

Carlos has gotten his underwear back on. The others are still as naked as the day they were born. It's only now that I can see James is circumcised. Wow. I can't help but stare. That's..wow..beautiful. I quickly get my blouse on.

- Thank you for tonight. It really was an experience. Carlos tells me. His self control back in place.

I walk to get my purse and phone.

- You know..I tell him..It was kind of fun. Maybe I'll see more Big Time Rush concerts form the first row. I giggle walking to Kendall.

His eyes widen as I grab him by the back of the neck and gently place a kiss on his cheek. He grins like a stupid person but grabs me tight in his arms. I allow it and respond to his hug then step to Logan. He's miling again. I really do NOT like his smile.

- You know - I tell a very very naked and distracting Logan - your smile is..well..I don't like it.

Logan's face falls and he pouts.

- Why?

- Because your mouth makes for such a perfect pout. I love it when you pout. Makes me wanna kiss you till your lips get red ans swallen. I say and follow my words with actions, my hand grabbing hold of his hair and pulling him close. Logan responds in full. Even his dick is standing up for me. I moan as we part lips. He pouts again.

- Better, much much better. I whisper licking my lips while I take another step to face the perfect specimen of a man that is James. He gently bends down and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I know he enjoyed being inside of me, but he enjoyed Kendall much more.

His hazel eyes burn through me. I stand on my toes and hug him by his neck. He whispers a shy "thank you" and I know exactly for what. "You're welcome" I whisper back and step aside.

Carlos is waiting for me by the door.

I go to him.

He kisses me again. Gently. I feel tears in my eyes and blink them away.

- See you again?

- Hell yeah! I'd love to! I say and throw my arms around his neck. He holds me close for a few moments.

I step back and walk through the door not even looking back.

Walking out of the venue I click open my phone. 4 hours have passed in that dressing room. 4 yummy hours. I click my internet browser and search "big time rush tour dates".

I'm determined to make sure that these four hours will be repeated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **

**This totally came out of left field. I was NOT expecting or palnning or anything with this story anymore but I recently got a new review on it and I wondered why my reader said they needed a shower - because, you know, I wrote so many smut stories I can't remember them all perfectly so I re-read it and this happened. *facepalms***

**Anyway - hope you enjoy it. It's emm different...**

**Also - hope you leave me with a tiny small review, maybe, perhaps, hopefully? Cause reviews make me SO happy!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

It's been a whole month since the last Big Time Rush concert I went to. Honestly I could not get them out of my head. The four hours I spent in their, em, company were amazing enough for me to want to do it again.

So I did. I bought myself another first row ticket. Truth be told I'm wondering what their reactions will be when they see me again. Tonight should be fun – with major caps!

The show starts and they get on stage. I decide to not make my presence known just yet and sit down in my chair seeing how crazy the girls around me are getting. The screaming is deafening. Honestly I have no idea how the handle it every night.

By the fifth song I'm already dancing. Their beats are infectious and I have to admit I can't stand still, as much as I want to. And that's when it happens. My "desert" spots me dancing in the crowd and freezes up on stage. I smirk up at him as Mr. Sexy Pout bumps into the hot Latino and snaps him out of his daze. They share a moment and Mr. Pout's eyes land on me. I give a little devious wave. He gulps as his eyes grow darker and I know he remembers me. The other two catch on to what's happening and join in the conversation their eyes landing on me as well. It's so much fun to see their very visible surprise so I just keep on dancing to the beat waving carefully at them as well.

"Emm… sorry guys, we just had a bit of a surprise." The blonde suddenly says into his mic. My jaw falls open. "We have someone over here that we weren't expecting to see again, since she clearly told us she is not a rusher." He comes right in front of me to look down at me. I gawk – what else can I do? What is he doing?

"Would you, guys, like to meet her?" The sexy tall one says into his own mic. A roar comes from behind me and I blush as dark as I can. Seems my plan is turning on me.

"Come on up, girl!" My "desert" adds. I shake my head "no". "Come on pretty lady, don't be shy!" He extends a hand for me to take. I look at him like he's insane and make no move whatsoever.

"Let's give her a bit of encouraging." Mr. Sexy Pout says and points his mic at the crowd which generates another roar. I let my head fall down and laugh. I'm trapped. I have to go on stage. Wonder what they'll say – where the FUCK did they meet me! Oh, this should be good! I sling my purse strap over my head and grab the "desert's" hand allowing him to pull me on stage.

A new roar of cheers comes from the crowd. They make me introduce myself to the rushers. Ok, now I get it – I hadn't told them my name the last time we met. Oh! They're sneaky! I smile happily as the guys "hand me over" to a bodyguard to be taken backstage. I spend the rest of the show on stage left watching their hips sway deliciously from side to side. And I'm already ready for them.

When the last song comes the same bodyguard takes me to their changing room and I'm having a sense of déjà vu but I am SO loving this. I find a full length mirror and adjust my dress a little. On a whim I shove my panties in my purse with a devious smirk.

Not long after the door opens and they all barge in.

"Hi." I say with confidence.

"Hi." My "desert" greets me. With two strides he's in front of me, his arms wrapped up securely around my waist, his lips crashing down on mine – hard. I can barely breathe. I love it. I give into him with a content moan as my fingers find his hair and tug not so lightly. He growls. His big, warm hands find my ass and cup it greedily. To say I'm wet it's an understatement.

"Carlos, don't be greedy! Leave some for us." I hear a voice in the back before Carlos pulls away from me.

"I get her first tonight." He growls but steps away.

"Hi. We kind of missed you." Mr. Pout tells me and he's crashing his lips against mine. His kiss is demanding, not at all like I remembered it. Seems he really HAS missed me. I get lost in him for half a second before cupping him. God! He's so big! And already hard for me. We both growl at the same time, needing air.

"God, I wanna suck you so bad." I whisper without thinking.

"Yeah – yeah. Later. My turn." The blond grabs me. His tongue is inside my mouth before I can even think of irrelevant stuff like breathing. I gain enough composure to stand on my tip toes and push myself into him. His hands grab my sides. Before I realize what's even happening his fingers are playing piano on my ribs. I break away from his lips and begin to laugh fighting my way out of his grip. He laughs with me. "I missed that sound." He informs me before kissing me again.

"Enough of that." The hot one growls pulling us apart. To my surprise his lips don't crash onto mine but onto the blonde's that holding me up.

"Fuck! That's so hot." I breathe out.

"Yeah?" He smiles at me as he's cupping my face and kissing me gently. I close my eyes enjoying the sweet kiss – nothing like the pure passion and lust I've felt from the other three. "Cause it's only because of you." He tells me, looking me in the eyes. I squeal realizing what exactly he is saying. And it's the sexiest most delicious thought I've ever had. The images filling my mind make me bite my lower lip as I meet his hazel gaze.

"Can I see?" I tell him without shame. A gasp escapes the blonde one.

"You're a dirty little thing, aren't you?" Carlos comes behind me and hugs me from behind, his hands kneading my breasts over the flimsy material of my summer dress. I moan and lean back into him. My hands move back searching for something to hold onto. All I find is the naked skin of his thighs. I move my hand back a little as he's nibbling at the side of my neck. God! He's perfectly naked! I drool instantly remembering his girth inside of me. The very same second his hand moves between my legs, over the dress drawing out a little moan out of me.

When I open my eyes I'm met with Mr. Pout sitting in front of me – pouting adorably. I growl and grab his head to kiss him raw. I take control of the kiss as him and Carlos work on opening my dress. It falls to my feet. I don't even bother breaking the kiss and squeeze myself to Mr. Pout's delicious chest.

"Commando. Mmmm." Carlos moans behind me.

"Just shut up and fuck me." I order looking at him over my shoulder for a split second before pushing lightly at Mr. Pout. He gets the point and lays back on the couch behind him. I moan at the sight of the biggest dick I've ever seen, fully erect, angry red and leaking – for me.

I bend over perfectly, exposing myself to the others while I take him all the way in my mouth, gagging around his length. I could not care less right about now. Especially not when Carlos fills me up to my cervix. I moan around the perfect dick in my mouth and begin to bob my head like a thirsty person that just found the cleanest of waters. Fuck! He tastes so good! Absolutely delicious! All I want is to have him come right in my mouth. Another moan leaves me as Carlos is now pounding inside of me like a jackhammer. I don't know where my body can find enough air to keep me alive through being "skewered" between such perfect dicks.

"FUCK!" Mr. Pout screams and suddenly he's coming down my throat. I swallow everything he has to offer and lick him clean.

"Wow, Logan, that was fast." The blonde teases as I'm still mewling while impaling myself on Carlos as hard and as fast as I can. He's hitting my cervix every time. It hurt so good. There are no words to describe how full I am right now. How good he stretches me. His hands cup my breasts and I'm coming hard around him. I scream out in pleasure slumping forward onto Logan's belly just as he sends a quiet, tired "fuck you, Kendall." to the blonde.

"Nope. Only I get to do that." The hot one replies and a rumble of laughter comes from deep inside Kendall's chest as I'm fighting for a second of sanity to focus on the jackhammer still pumping deep inside of me. God! Where does this man get his stamina? Fuck! He's so perfect! I try to straighten my back but he pushes me down roughly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don't move!" He orders and I obey.

My eyes drift up to see three beautiful men touching themselves. Logan's only half hard, but after what he shot down my throat I'm not surprised. What does surprise me, however, is the hot one ordering me to suck him. I don't complain and do as I am told earning myself a hard slap on the ass from the Latino humping me like a mad man.

"Though I told you not to move." He growls. I moan around the new dick in my mouth. Circumcised. Oh God! He's delicious. I suck him like a vacuum and allow him to fuck my mouth to his will. Another slap on my ass. I moan again and the dick inside my mouth hits the back of my neck. I close my eyes and allow them to use me to their whim.

Before I even know what's happening I feel another presence next to me. I open my eyes and look up to see Kendall kissing the hottie. I moan at the sight. It turns me on even more. And, as if the onslaught of sensations wasn't enough – Logan grabs my hand and wraps it around his – yet again – hard dick. I moan wantonly and come like never before, the dick in my mouth stopping my scream, making me gag.

This time I feel Carlos come inside of me. Filling me to the brim. He screams out his pleasure for the both of us and slump on top of me. I can barely hold myself up so I take my head of the perfect circumcised dick making its owner give a disapproving moan.

"Off. Me. Air." I pant addressing my order to Carlos. He does get off me, but so do the others. I'm feeling a bit bad with so much air between us, so I do the only logical thing. I turn and sit on Logan's new erection, my back to him, hopping on him like a total bunny.

"Fuck, yes." He lets out.

"Stop." He orders me a little while after. I do. He begins to fuck into me from below. It's perfect. He's hitting my spot dead on. At this rate I am not gonna last long. I mewl. My head falls back as I lean back to support my weight on the well defined chest of Mr. Pout.

"Fucking perfect." Spills from my lips as I'm gasping for air. He growls and fucks me harder and harder until I'm screaming my release at the top of my lungs, not even caring as to how much of a slut I appear to be right now.

When I come down from my high Mr. Pout is still pumping into me. I let my head fall to its normal position and look right at the two tall members of Big Time Rush.

"You. Owe. Me. Something." I pant watching them both.

"You're in such a hurry, beautiful." Kendall tells me walking to me. "Logan, take her ass." He instructs as he pushes me back onto Logan's heaving chest. I have no time to say a single word against the idea before Logan slams into my ass - raw. I cry out in pain for a half second before Kendall fills me and I forget my every single thought.

They move inside of me at the same pace, one pushing in the other pulling out, in perfect sync. I can't think. I can't move. I can't breathe. My eyes have a hard time staying open. But they do so the second I see the hottie looming over Kendall and hear him moan and feel him stopping his movement. Logan stops as well and I'm only focused on what's happening above me. Kendall's head falls to the crook of my neck.

"Fuck, Jamie, yeah…" He lets out and my muscle contract on their own knowing perfectly well what's happening.

"You like that?" Jamie asks.

"Fuck, yeah… but you're better." Kendall straightens his back and meets Jamie's lips in a tongue filled kiss. I can't help but moan out seeing Kendall, balls deep inside of me, kissing the beauty that is Jamie. My walls tighten around both Kendall and Logan as I'm getting turned on so hard by the sight in front of me. Logan moans behind me and begins to move again. Kendall mewls as a result.

"Now, James, please." Kendall begs, his head falling on my chest again. He finds one of my nipples and suckles on it. He makes me mewl in pleasure and scream in pain when his teeth clamp down a little harder than they should. When I hear a new noise of skin slapping skin I know why Kendall bit me.

James' momentum is pushing Kendall inside of me and Logan picks up the rhythm just like before. It's too much for words. It takes me no time at all to feel my groin tighten, a new orgasm right there, just out of my reach.

"Fuck – that's so unfair." Carlos lets out. I turn my head to look at him, standing there by the side of the couch new erection all ready for action.

"Come here." I pant out. He leans in, supporting his knees on the couch by Logan's shoulder, just close enough that my mouth can reach his thick dick. I don't even think about it – I just take him in my mouth and give him everything I've got. Which isn't much at the moment as everything is in pain and pleasure. I can't tell what I'm feeling anymore. Thankfully Carlos grabs the back of my neck and starts fucking my mouth.

That's the point where I completely let go. My body is not my own anymore. I come quietly while they're all fucking into me hard. My body stiffens as every muscle contracts inside of me, my jaw locked in place as Carlos is hitting the back of my neck.

I've never in my life felt like this before. It's too much to take. My heart is pounding so hard it would burst out of my body should my mouth not be otherwise engaged. My blood feels like fire through my whole body. My limbs feel liquid. Like I have no more bones.

My orgasm takes Logan with me. Soon after Kendall follows, filling whatever space Carlos has missed previously. I'm dripping all over, but I can't be bothered to care. Carlos comes in my mouth too. I fight to swallow as best I can, but his come is definitely dripping down my chin as I am so far beyond being limp it's not even funny.

The last noise I hear before falling asleep just as I am is James moaning out Kendall's name. I barely notice the weight on my body increasing, but it's irrelevant as I'm already falling asleep.

I have no idea how long I've been asleep. I wake up to the lovely sight of the back of the couch. I feel my dress has been put on and smile lightly. I'm really warm and cosy and don't really want to move but I know I have to. I stretch my arm and realize there's someone sleeping beside me. I turn my head gingerly, trying no to wake who ever it is.

Carlos is sleeping peacefully, his arm around my waist. I smile and cuddle back into him, closing my eyes for a little while longer. I fall back into light slumber.

A snore comes from someplace in the room and I try not to giggle too hard as the snore gets louder and louder with every breath of the owner. I hold my nose trying to calm myself down, but it's not working. My body starts to shake with laughter and I unwillingly wake Carlos up. He grunts but wakes up between my shaking and the snoring.

"James…" I feel Carlos kick his foot. "Wake up, you fire truck." Another kick and I can't hold it back any longer. I burst out laughing out loud at the top of my lungs.

All four men wake up to my laughing with a daze.

"Sorry." I pant and gasp for air. "But, oh! Man! I've NEVER heard anyone snore louder than you." I laugh with my whole heart. "There had to be something wrong with you… you were too perfect otherwise." I try to catch my breath. But James pouts and I can't control myself from laughing with tears. Kendall coos and kisses James' lips.

"Told you - you snore, babe." Kendall says from James' chest.

"I do not!" James pouts, but doesn't let go of Kendall.

"You so do." I say finally regaining my composure as I sit up. Carlos moves with me to allow me off the couch. "But it's adorable – bit loud – but adorable." I kiss the top of James' nose. Kendall beams up at me while James' pout falters.

I kiss Kendall's cheek and turn to Carlos. He smiles shyly. "You know – desert before dinner makes for a better digestion." I tell him as I peck his lips lightly. It takes a second for him to catch onto what I'm hinting at, but when he does, his whole face lights up and he kisses my lips hard.

"I need to go now." I tell him when we pull apart a few seconds later.

"I know." He lets me go. I sit up.

"Do I get a good-bye kiss too?" Logan asks me as he's suddenly standing in front of me.

"Mhmm." He smiles. I shake my head. He pouts. I nod shortly before placing a small chaste kiss on his perfect pout.

I pick up my purse and turn to look at them one more time. Something inside of me feels like purring as I step to the door.

"We still have one more month of touring – maybe – next time you come see us sing, we can give you a staff badge so you don't have to pay the ticket to a band you're not even a fan of." Kendall tells me as my hand is about to reach the knob.

I turn around with a smirk. "Oh, but I am a fan…" I wink as I leave.

I walk out into the crisp summer night and my phone beeps. I unlock it and find a message from "Blondie". My eyes bulge. I've never saved anyone into my phone with that name. I open the text.

**Next time you decide to crash our concert, call first ;) (Kendall)**

I burst out laughing and text him back.

**Done, Mr. Sneaky**


End file.
